yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pada Army
backround The Pada Army is a both robotic and human controlled military system. They are all man by Kuma and Donnie of the Soramaru Clan. Their numbers range in the thousands of robotic droids that are created from Nano Suit technology. They have yet to be used in general battle as there have never been need to bring them in. Donnie and Kuma are the only people to know of the Pada Army’s existence but most likely, they will soon make an appearance into the KasaiHana World. As of right now, the Pada Army is broken up into seven units. Each unit is led by one individual person and these units can range from anywhere into the hundreds and even the thousands. Droid Fighters These are cybernetic fighters that were created for the sole purpose of being soldiers. They are created to follow their leaders every order and demand. They are made with the same Yun Corp technology that created the Nano Suits but made to be an un-manned fighter. Their armor is created by an anti-magnetic Teflon. The specialty of this Teflon is that if ever ripped in battle, it liquefies and reforms itself to work again. In a simple sense of it, they are like muscles. When they rip, they reform and become stronger. The white portions of the Droid Fighters are made out of triple layered Titanium. They move with the same abilities as the Nano Suit but lack the bulkiness and excess weaponry. Though they do not hold inner-weapons like guns or missiles, they still contain high levels of Plasma Energy. And with this plasma Energy they are able to do things that are beyond normal limits of a bot. They have Plasma Blasters within their palms which constists of their only natural weapon. They make work their cybernetic brain and use an enemy’s weapon against them. Battle Droid Units Unit Bash, Rockstar, Underdog, and CrazyBot are all under the commands of Nano Suit Technology created A.I.’s. Alfred was the first of the created Nano Suit Battle Droids and due to the tension between KasaiHana, three more were created. Alfred has taken the role of a leader in Donnie’s own personal military and controls Unit CrazyBot. Captain Bash controls Unit Bash and is a huge powerhouse in the Military system. The Underdog unit is ran by Sergeant Kid. His appearance looks like a smaller fighter but he packs just as much punch as the other Battle Droids. Unit Rockstar is controlled by Crazy Train who is a wild and eccentric fighter. He has an attitude of his own and is a high risk taker. They all fall under the command of the three Units that are controlled by living people. One of the main thing that every Plasma Energy machine that is produced by Donnie or Kuma is the self-destruction that comes after being destroyed or if somehow, turned off. As a failsafe for people to never get their hands on Plasma Energy, if any machine with it turns off or is no longer able to be used; it will explode and eradicate all of the remaining plasma energy. This can be a great asset in war as a final atonement to take out the enemy. The machines give a three second beep and then BOOM! Within a fifty yard radius. The self-destructive technology is a mini Snuke that will suck in all the particles around the weapon and send it into a void. The only time a Snuke has ever been used before was at the explosion near the docks of District 2 when Donnie almost killed Kirei and her friend. Living Units The three living Units of the Pada Army are controlled by Ryuzakii Nagara, Kuma, and Donnie Yun. Donnie controls The Dragon Unit, Kuma controlled Unit Warrior, and Ryuzakii controls The Theta Squad. Together the three of them form the top heads of The Pada Army. Humans can have a role within the Pada Army as commanders of an entire Unit. They can even hold the option of becoming a Nano Suit holder if they prove themselves worthy enough. Category:Soramaru Category:Army Category:Donnie Yun Category:Yun Corp Category:YMRP Directory Category:Information Category:Yun Family Category:PMC/Military